


last song

by snjeguljica33



Series: last song [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Should I Stay or Should I Go</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my english is not good, but I hope I eventually learn :)

Zero suddenly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Try to remember anything from last night. I'm probably at the hotel, he thought. While wearily shook his head, his eyes fell on the black hair and perfectly sculpted body of a man who peacefully sleeping next to him. Man? WFT? Slowly sneak out of bed, still with unbearable headache, search clothes scattered on the floor. Just as soon as he wants to get out of here. What happened last night? And who is the man who is still sleeping peacefully? Slowly closes the door behind him and found himself in the hallway of the hotel. Luckily he found phone in his pocket. I'll call Pete, he thought, and dialed a number.

 

"Hey," murmured sleepy voice  
"When do we leave?" Zero ask  
„ I am comming for ten minutes?" Pete laughed  
"OK, I'll meet you in the lobby," and hung up  
In the elevator he is still trying to return the movie from last night, but the headache is becoming stronger. Who knows what I drank, his thoughts.  
"You look like shit," Pete is waiting for him in the lobby, and gives him a pill and a glass of water " in half an hour we moving home, the team is already loaded all in bus."  
Zero nodded and silently take a pill.

 

In the bus Zero even fall asleep for a while. When he wakes up, slowly begin him back images of last night. After the concert, the whole team went to the bar with a group of fans. He stayed to talk with someone from the organization of the concert and he said to Pere would join them later. When he went to the bar, no way able catch a taxi. When he already wanted to call someone to come pick him up, finally saw taxi. Zero enters and says the name of the bar. The man looked at him in the mirror and nodded. If it is recognized him with anything that has not made it clear. That bar was on the other side of town. Zero leaned back in the seat and tried to get some rest. Suddenly something snapped and the vehicle starts to scour. The driver somehow managed to stop the car and tells him that flat tire, but that he would arrange it quickly. They both got out of the car and Zero then take a closer look man. Black hair, handsome face, brown eyes and dimples when he smiles. Zero wondered to myself how much detail he notice on him? The man held out his hand and says simply, "I'm Jude." "I am Zero". "Really?" He asked in amazement, "who gives the child a name Zero?" "I'm not a child, and not my real name" Jude is silent but starts to change a tire. When finished, Jude asks him if he wants to continue to take him to the bar. Zero says that he changed his mind because it was already very late, let him ride in the hotel. When he stopped in front of the hotel Jude doesn't want to take the money for ride. „Would you like something to drink“ Zero ask. Jude agrees, and sit in a cafe near the hotel which still open. Zero tell Jude his story about life lead singer of the rock band. He is not fascinated by the story, but listening to him with interest. Zero is thrilled with those brown eyes, and amazed how good he feels in the company of complete strangers. Jude don't really know who he is. Zero asks him if he wants to come to his room for a drink. Jude wavered, but still agrees. The moment Jude closed the bedroom door behind him, Zero suddenly felt he pulls his arm and puts him on the wall. He felt Jude's lips on his. Hands embracing him around waist and the heat of passion, passion what kind he never felt. 

Until now in the bus thinking about it, his cheeks flushed and he felt the warmth in the groin. What's happened to me? Never in my life did not want the man in my bed? Usually the women threw at him wherever they traveled. Admittedly, and some men, not pay attention to men. He hoped that this night erased from memory after a few days. He shook his head and looked out the window, soon arrive home.

 

Jude wakes up to find himself alone in the room. The night was strange. First he stayed with the broken taxi, and when he picked Zero yet he had a flat tire. Strange. But the thought of the time he spent with him brought a smile to his lips. He knows that he will never see him again, and he know that had been the first man in his life, but he could not help himself. He should reject a call in the room, but something was pulling he to him. Jude was gay, but poorly hard time with relationships. Maybe it lasted a few days, then he give up. During the day he studied by faculty, and at night sometimes drove taxi. He just didn't have the time or inclination, but his thing was even stranger. Zero was a wonderful man, but he wasn't gay. He has been seen since the moment he looked at him in the rearview mirror. Surprised even himself when he pressed Zero on the wall of the room. Zero was caught, but only a few moments, and then he completely surrendered to the Jude hands. It was the best night in the Juda's life, he thought, and jumped out of bed, get dressed and go home. Jude back home run laptop and entered the name of the Zero group. It was a really popular group. He didn't listen to this music, he preferred the old rock and roll. No wonder he had never heard of them. A closer look at the Zero images start something deep in his belly. I never see him again, he lives a completely different life, he think. Close his laptop and go with the commitments that have been waiting for him on that day.


	2. love song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again

Jude today have an last exam this year. He don't even know when he last time slept.   
He was not rich people's kids. He had to work order to pay for an apartment and all he needed to study. Mother did not even remember, she died when he was little, and his father got drunk senseless, while alcohol one day killed him. Jude he managed despite a difficult childhood. He had a small society of his college friends with whom he sometimes go out, but it was rarely.  
After passing the exam, tired but happy with the company decides to go for a drink. When he came team was already there, the room was packed and noisy. Jude sat down to them. One of the girls in conversation mention the name Zero group and their new hit, which is playing right now. Jude after a few months the first time remembered the blond man with whom he spent the night and smiled. After a short time he say goodbye to the crew. He started walking home, to finally slept for a few hours. Tomorrow it a busy day, soon will be summer, he thought. At least a little rest before the start of last year in college.

Zero off the stage. Two hours of playing without a break. Someone adds him a towel. What city is this? Who knows? In recent months may have had only a few days of rest. He always wanted to be on stage, he had charisma and the fan loved him. As he walked down the hall to the locker room so he could see the black hair and brown eyes, and at times trembled, shook his head, and he realized that it was not him. He entered the dressing room and stood in the shower. Cold water helps to relax just a little, but his thoughts constantly returned to that night; these hands which hugging him, soft lips and touch of an stranger who he cann't forget. After several minutes, someone knock and call him to come down to the after party. Zero is a little tired of people by assailing of stupid conversation, but still known to all that goes with the job and however went to the bar.

Summer is hot and humid. Today is the third day of the festival, and they are playing among the last group. When stepped on stage, mass go crazy. Fan sing every song, new and old and Zero as far as tired, knows why work this. Because of people who loved him and following him everywhere. After the third encore, leaving the stage and give way to the next group. The team is a dispersed around the camp. Zero trying to find a quiet place while waiting for them to return. Suddenly, someone grabbed his elbow, he turned a little angry, "Jude!" says surprised. "Hey, I thought you'd forgotten me?" Jude laughed and Zero something stretched deep into the womb. He gets up and grabs him by the hand without a word. Jude asks nothing, just follow him. The motel is near the camp, they entering the room and sit on the bed. Zero as he cann't decide what to do next. Jude caresses his cheek and kissed him. They hug each other and both of them overwhelmed by peace. As they were alone in the world. Stud up and both take off their clothes. Zero lie down on the bed and Jude for moment in the half-lit room watching a man who spreads in front of him. Everything about him is perfect. He wants this pictures carved in his memory. He lay next to him and kissed him. Zero back and then he whispered somewhere near his ear, "I want you". "Shhh, I'm here," Jude said quietly humming and hand over his stomach. After a small eternity and climax both fall exhaustion on the bed. Zero has the feeling that his whole body numb and trembling. Jude hugged him and whispered into his hair. "I have you, I'm here," and they both fall asleep.  
Zero felt the sun burn his eyes, his whole body hurts, but he is happy. Provides hands on the other side of bed, but Jude had already left. He raised up on his elbows and on the table he saw a piece of paper on which Jude wrote his number. He picks it up and pressed to his chest, and fall asleep again.


	3. sing a song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommorow

Jude tries to wake up sleeping man, but all his attempts are not working on Zero. "Hey, sunny boy, you know you have to move soon? Your band will go on tour without you, "Jude said to him, laughing, still trying. Suddenly Zero pulled him in bed and firmly embraced him " I don't want to go ever" he says in his neck. Jude hugged him stronger, "you know you'll come again and I would wait you?" And kissed him on the forehead.

After that night in a motel Jude didn't know what to expect, but did not pass a day, Zero is called him, and Jude knew that day his life changed forever. The band was constantly on tour. If he had a few days off, he come over to Jude. He left a message to Pete that he will return to time and that was it. The whole band was wondering what was going on with him. Pete had once tried to find out where he's going, but Zero said he doesn't want to talk about it. Zero is so like to come in this little apartment. Jude was waiting for him no matter what he had obligations, all to left while he was there.   
Zero had parents and two brothers, but some time lived in his apartment. And them is rarely seen because of the constant travel, and now even less.

Zero finally get out of bed and went into the shower. During this time Jude made them breakfast. They eat breakfast in silence. "Do you want come to the concert?" Zero broke the silence and looked at him. "Thank you, but you know that I have a lot of work, this is my last year. I miss you too, but I prefer when you come here.“ Jude switches his hand with his.  
This has been going on for half a year. Jude thought that their lives cann't fit, but it seems he was wrong. Zero promised nothing, and the Jude didn't ask anything. When Zero gone, Jude slipped in his shirt and sat down at the table to finish the work that he piled.

Today is the day when Jude graduates. Jude decided with a few friends to celebrate this great day for him. Think for a moment how mother would have been proud of him and one tear rolled down on his cheek, but he don't let his bad memories ruin this day. Behind him a familiar voice said, "May I congratulate you too?" And found himself in Zero embrace. Although his heart is now finally on right place, he still anxiously asks, "Aren't you still on tour?" "Oh, tour may wait one day" Zero laughed. "You want celebrate with us?" Jude ask him timidly, " I would not have missed it for whole world." Both enter the small caffe where it awaits Jude society. "This is my friend Zero" Jude represents him, and the people in wonder look at him, but no one asks any. The evening passed very pleasantly. After a pleasant association they back to the apartment. "I got a few hours, what we could do?" Zero asks with a mischievous smile. Jude say nothing just put your lips on his. What words to describe this feeling when they collide hands and body, when he feels his dick inside your body, when he after climax embraced him and silent whisper him. Zero is the love of his life, just he don't know how to tell him. Jude is sure to Zero knows this, even if he does not feel the same doesn't matter, he wants to extend these few hours as much as he can. 

Tomorrow starts a new chapter in his life, tomorrow he will be a doctor, tomorrow Zero will go again, but now none of that not important.


	4. our song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at last

Jude was nervous as never before. Today he going to visit Zero's family. Zero waiting for him at the airport, in the car he only significantly squeezed his hand, which he calms him down a bit.

The last two years Jude working in the emergency center as a doctor in his town. He is an excellent doctor and a hard worker, work habits gained even while he was educated. It goes well with colleagues, patients love him, he never talk about yourself and the people around him do not insist.

Zero is still played with his band and came to him as far as he got. The band still asked him who the mystery woman with whom he met, because he avoided the crazy parties and socializing with women who have been cast on him. It was not hard to put two and two, but Zero still refused to say anything about his private life.  
Then one morning in the local newspaper come out paparazo picture the two of them to dinner at a small restaurant. Zero is not even trying to deny it. He called Jude and told him to give an interview and whether Jude agrees. The next day Zero gave their story for local newspaper. The band and the family was angry on him only because they need to find out from the newspapers, some time the situation is tense. Zero is standing firmly defending their relationship and there was no choice but to accept it all as a condition that will not change.  
The last time he was with Jude, Zero invite him to visit his family. And now both of them driving in the car on the way to his parents' house.

Zero felt how much Jude nervous was, again squeezed his hand and whispered, "don't worry, they don't bite, except that if I love you, and they will love you too." Jude looked at him with a smile, now it is the first time he said that loved him, he thought, what can go wrong, right?  
Zero stops car in front of the family house built in a rustic style. The door opens cozy little lady of middle age. Kindly welcomes Jude who give her flowers and shyly smiled.  
"I like him already," mother says to Zero "Come in, dinner's almost ready, the father will be here soon".  
They sitting in the living room and talking when he entered high grey man, and Jude notice how Zero looks like him. Warmly welcomes them. "We can have dinner, you must be hungry?" the father pointing to the dining room. "The brothers will come tomorrow with families on the barbecue, and they want to meet you" Zero tells him while sitting at the table. Dinner passes in pleasant company while Zero parents recount his experiences from childhood their sons,  
That night, both lying in bed, Zero suddenly says "I love you, you know that?" "I know, I heard you in the car" and kissed him "I love you too". He switch to his side, the bed creaked, both laughed under his breath. "It looks like it will have to wait another day?" Zero hugged him, buried her face in his neck and both fall asleep.

Another day spent hanging with Zero brothers and their families. After two enjoyable days Zero follows Jude to the airport. "You have a beautiful family," Jude tells him "thank you". Zero kissing him and simply says, "Now it's your family too." Jude's heart swells in his chest as if to jump out, he barely manages to say "See you soon", and leave.

It's been a few weeks and they accidentally find themselves in the same city. Jude is on the medical conference, and Zero's on concert. After obligations find themselves in a hotel. "Finally!" Zero throw things in the corner of the room and hugged him tightly. "I missed you too". Both of them have crashed on the bed still fully clothed. Jude takes off his jacket and trying to unbutton his shirt, while the hungry kiss each other. "Wait," Zero says "something I have to ask you." Jude froze in place and just looks at him. "I cann't stand all this, I want all of this every day, you and me" Jude is still not breathing, and Zero continued "I could move in with you?" Jude just asks: " Can you right away?" "Wait, are you going give up everything for me?" Jude say with surprise „Because of us "Zero corrects him, "I think we were quite separate long enough“.  
That night, every touch, every kiss, every gesture has a new meaning. So, happiness looks like this, Jude thought, and caresses the face of the sleeping man he means him more than life.


	5. family song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like it

Jude thought that Zero soon will return to band. That he would miss the life that he lived for years. But again he was wrong, as when he thought that their lives cann't fit. Zero has found a job in a small production company where they came young bands record CD. He knew all about how to be young and aspiring singer.

In the evening they returned from work in his new apartment. When Zero moved to him, they found that they needed a bigger place and they eventually find a larger apartment which was located near the center where the Jude worked.  
The band was not exactly overjoyed to Zero said it will no longer be a member. Pete told him that he would soon tire of a quiet life, but Zero did not think so. He tired of the constant travel and the people around him, of all the insane asylum that accompanied the job. Zero knew exactly what he wants. Life with Jude, whatever it may be. For too long they were separated. Zero's family is not much interfere with his decision. He promised to visit them whenever they can.  
Jude is sometimes like to come into the studio and just sit and listen when Zero works. It was somehow calmed. After occasional heavy night in the emergency this is just what he needed. But most of all loved when they had free weekend and spent it together. Watched movies, listened to music and sometimes went to town with Jude society to study.

Soon will be Jude's birthday. Zero thinking what will give him. That day when he returned from work accident he saw children playing with a small dog on the street. He walked over to them and asks what is dog name, the children tell him and ask if he wants one. Zero think a moment and go with the children to his house. In the house he meet their father and when he says he wants, the man take him to the yard where the children had another two puppies. In particular he likes the small black pinch.  
On the way home stop by the store and buy a basket and some food. There doggy persistently lagged behind for him, and when the Jude came home later, he found the puppy to sleep in Zero lap.  
Jude just lie down next to them. Zero awoke and sleepily asks, "Do you like your birthday present?" "Of course I like it," Jude took the dog, which he immediately snuggled against her cheek. "What's his name?" Jude ask "This is your gift, you give him the name"  
"I know, Kasper" Jude says and kisses Zero, and the dog tried to somehow squeeze in between them, making them both laugh.

That night Zero and Jude looking at the dog sleeping in a basket, in his new home. "Thank you," Jude whispered somewhere near Zero ear, "Look, we're a small family".  
Zero just smile and hugged him tightly.


	6. song for us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really?

The hospital has organized a charity Christmas party. Jude loved that party because collecting money for poor people who couldn't pay the insurance, and you are not able to provide himself quality treatment in hospital. Idle rich are able to play the benefactors, but the money at least was spent for a good cause. Jude asked Zero do you want to be his companion. Zero as a rocker and a rebel didn't like rich people and their way of life, but because of Jude had agreed. Jude was promoted to chief of suits, this is a good opportunity to celebrate that too.

For this occasion, Jude they rented dark blue tuxedos. Zero squirmed while Jude tied bow tie to him. "Well, it will not kill you one day you look like a gentleman," Jude laughed, "except that you look awesome, but now I imagine that I will take off from the suit when we return home" Zero raised his eyebrows at the indication tonight sex and take a breath.

When they pass along through the door the hall where the party is held, Jude noticed how few heads turned to them, and here and there the lady that took a significant sigh. He looked at Zero, and both are mischievous smile. Both placed to the bar and order a wine. Jude sees from a distance waving colleague who calls him to help her in the final preparations. "Will you be all right, I'm going to help her?" Jude asks. "Just go, no problem, I'll be a little swipe through around" Zero glanced around the room.

The evening was pleasant, in a corner of the hall played an unobtrusive band music, while the guests slowly gathered. Jude stayed longer than he thought, go back and looked across the room full of people if sometime see Zero. After some time he saw him standing at the bar with a glass in his hand and a few intimate leaning towards the lady that he whispers something in his ear. Jude knew who she was, a local rich girl whose husband constantly on trips and that with undisguised lust looking at Zero. Jude burial in what I've never been so jealous, he thought, nor was Zero ever gave him cause for it. But he still did not have him peace, Zero is not gay, maybe his missing woman, something that he can not him provide, and as much as tries not to think about it, feel nausea in his stomach. Not sure what to do, Zero can not see him from where stands, let's take a little time to calm down, and he turned to the other end of the room and talk to some people who hang around.

And then he went to the bar where Zero stands. Zero smiled from ear to ear and clutched him by the hand. Lady was surprised, and little move aside, what Zero use to Jude pushed between them. "This is my boyfriend," Zude says, looking at the lady's eyes. She just laughed nervously, and after a few minutes excused herself and went. "Thank God you're here!" Zero kissed him on the cheek, but he see that the Jude still stiff. "What is it?" Jude does not say anything, but Zero sees that something is wrong. "You did not think I want something with her? You're jealous? " Zero mischievously smiles to him. Jude looks like a drowned puppy, which Zero use and whispered something in his ear, as Jude compel redness in his cheeks. 

"I think we have enough to hang out with people, can we go home now? Zero looked at him with pleading eyes. Jude laughed and pulled him toward the exit.

As soon as the door closed behind them, both of them are trying to resolve the clothing, stumble on the way to the room while kissing each other. When you close the room door, Kasper a some time sad whine, but it looks like no one of them cann't hear. "I didn't know you're jealous" Zero says, "but it somehow even more hot."   
"We never talk about it, but until I saw her I thought you might be missing women?" Jude somehow forced through the teeth. Zero on this just laugh, with no intention of humiliating him, but happy to Jude be honest with him. "Why should I need a woman? Or anyone? You're all I need from the day I met you. Remember that from now until forever. I knew that from night in the hotel, and I was scared to death that I'll never see you again, but luckily I was wrong and there's no way to ever leave you." Jude opened his mouth, but Zero switched her lips to his. After a while, they both fall on the bed exhaustion, Zero just says "you could more often be jealous, that turns you into a beast in bed" on that Jude said, laughing, "you are a jackass" and jumped out of bed and ran to the shower, and Zero ran after him " I'll show you who's the jackass" both laughing as kids. 

Kasper just raised his head out of the basket, looked at them and went back to sleep.


End file.
